Under the darkness
by IWriteYouRead
Summary: Jacob Black is the bad guy and Bella is the good, innocent girl. Will she be his next victim?


I got startled in my seat, when someone knocked on the window. I opened my eyes and saw Angela standing outside the window of my car, nodding with hand to go to school. I realized that I had fallen asleep in my car and would have almost missed the first lesson. This morning it was hard to wake up just like every Monday morning. The first lesson was biology and the class was always locked. So I decided to have a nap. Angela had already run to school, so I quickly took my backpack and got out of the car, locking the door behind me.

When I went across the parking lot, I heard the motorcycle drive in school parking lot. I didn't even need to look to know who it was, but I looked anyway. It was Jacob Black. The bad guy. He often missed the first lessons, and sometimes other lessons too. I've heard from others that he used drugs, alcohol, and was doing all sorts of things what bad guys do. He even had been in jail, at least so I heard from Jessica. But it looks like she has no problem with that like some other girls. Jacob Black is her favorite person in school to talk about, because he is hot, strong, muscular, every girls dream – that's what Jessica says about him. I think she is in love with him.

As I walked in school, I heard someone following me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw it was him. Of course, his first lesson too was biology. Looking at him a moment, I noticed that he was all dressed in black. Just like everyday. His short, dark hair were messy and his face was tired as usual.

Lessons had already started, but this time I didn't run to the classroom how I would do normally. Behind me was Jacob Black, so I didn't dare to run. I was too shy to do that and I didn't want him to laugh at me. I just quickly went ahead and was very worried, because I never before had missed lessons.

As soon as I entered the classroom, Jacob Black came in right after me. The teacher and the class turned to us and I already started to hear others whispering.

''I am sorry for being late, Mr. Miller.'' My voice was about an octave higher, and I blushed. This always happens when I am worried.

Jacob didn't say anything and just went to sit in his place, as though he had never missed the lesson. Others didn't dare to look at him, so that's why they were staring at me which made me even more uncomfortable.

''Is there any reason why you both are late? Together? '' Mr. Miller was concerned.

I blushed even more and just shook my head. I had nothing to say, I had no good reason. I can't say that I fell asleep in my car at the parking lot.

''Is there, Mr. Black?'' He turned to Jacob, who sat at the end of the classroom, hands crossed on his chest and lurking. Then his gaze turned to me. He didn't take his gaze away from me, but I turned away and stared at my empty seat.

''Bella wasn't feeling good, so I helped her get to the hospital and back. ''He calmly,in low voice, said.

I felt my heart missing a heartbeat when he said my name. I never would have thought that a guy like him would even notice that we both had a biology lesson.

I raised my head and looked at him thankfully. His eyes were still on me, lurking.

''Do you now feel better, Ms. Swan?''

''Yes.'' I replied, and went quietly to my seat. Angela whispered ''sorry'', but I just shook my head that everything was fine.

The teacher continued his lesson, but I couldn't concentrate. It was stupid that the whole lessong in my head I just heard Jacobs voice as he said my name and how he rescued me from the awkward situation. After the lesson I could thank him, but I don't have the courage to do that.

Bell rang and I sighed in relief. I needed to go to the toilet, because now I really could get sick. Angela went to her next lesson, because she still had to repeat something, but I went to the toilet. First I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My face was still red from the previous lesson. I washed it with cold water and felt better. There was no towel, so I went into one of the cabins to get toilet paper when the door opened and few girls came in. I quickly shut cabins door, not wanting to show them my red face.

''So you think that Bella Swan is Jacob Black's next victim?'' It was Amelia. One of the Jessica's friend, who liked to gossip a lot about everyone. This time it's me.

''I think so. Something like that had happened to Sarah from La Push school. When Jacob Black was still studying there, he made poor Sarah fall in love with him. She was the same as Bella - shy, innocent. The perfect goal for him. Then she also started to use drugs, drink and partying. That was Black's point, to make her be like him and his friends. But Sarah's parents find out it all and so they moved to another city. Far away from La Push, from Jacob Black. To save their little girl.'' It was Lauren, Jessica's best friend. She spoke as if this would be a mysterious story.

I was surprised from what I heard. In fact, I almost couldn't believe all the bad stories about Jacob, but now ... But maybe it's just another made up story? Jacob doesn't even pay attention to me. He doesn't care about me just like for everyone else. They probably have just made it up.

''If it's true, I would like to be in her place. Of course, I would be smarter than Bella, I wouldn't immediately sleep with him.'' Lauren said it as if I already had slept with him. They both laughed and I heard the door shut behind them.

My face was already dry, so I quickly went out of the toilet and went to the next class.

* * *

lol, stupid ending, I couldn't think of anything better. sorry! ;D

you tell me if it's worth to write the next chapter and I am so sorry if there are mistakes in my text. I know there are


End file.
